A Way with Words
by Aquabreeze93
Summary: Kataang Oneshot. Katara discovers a poem Aang wrote for her, and what it reveals is the happiest moment of her life.


**I have been writing a bunch of Kataang oneshots, so I thought I'd post 'em all in one place. This first one is mostly a poem that Katara reads. Aang had written it, and this is the way Katara finds out about Aang's feelings for her. Funny story about the poem- I had planned to submit this into the American Idol songwriting contest, (I had had Kataang in mind from the beginning) but it sounded way too Kataangish. So, I built a story around it, and the rest is history! Okay, so, enjoy!! This takes place after the war ends, but they're still the same age.**

A way with words

Katara was alone in the Aang Gang's house in Ba-Sing-Se. Aang had gone to confer with the Earth King about Fire Lord Iroh's new plans for the Fire Nation, Sokka and Toph on a double date (Sokka's date was Suki, and Toph's was Haru) and Appa and Momo in the Earth Kings' Stables, their temporary home until the extension on the house was finished. Katara didn't know or care where Zuko was. Ever since he'd tried to kiss her during the battle with Ozai, she'd been avoiding him, for if a certain someone saw them together, both Katara and that certain someone's heart would break.

Katara lay on her bed, thinking. She knew where she would like to be, and with whom. But it seemed that whenever she tried to let him know, something would always butt in and steal the moment.

A piece of parchment caught her eye. A folded paper sat on Aang's desk, and a calligraphy heart was drawn on the folded back, as well as a small "K". Not being able to resist her curiosity, Katara pick up the paper and unfolded it. What she saw was everything she had been waiting to since she'd met Aang.

_Katara_

_When my world came into view_

_I was in your arms_

_But all I could see was your eyes_

_Yours as blue as the sky, mine as gray as the ocean_

_You were my sweetest surprise_

_I took you 'round the world on my trusty steed_

_We saw things that no one could imagine_

_Flying 'cross the sea, just you and me_

_I was livin' a fantasy_

_And even when we learned, of the heavy burden 'pon my shoulders_

_My obligation to do the impossible_

_You still stood by me, you didn't cower in fear_

_You vowed to help me, and that helped me_

'_Cuz anything is possible when you're around_

_When I think of what we've faced together_

_From the scariest obstacles to the weirdest feelings_

_As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy forever_

_You are what makes my life complete._

_Once, when I played with fire_

_I hurt you, and I couldn't face you_

_But you healed, all on your own_

_And forgave me for what I had done_

_And once, when we wandered a dark labyrinth,_

_We thought we'd wander forever_

_You kissed me, and that sent me flying_

_And together we found a way_

_I may never get the chance to tell you in person_

_But there's something I want you to know_

_I-_

The poem ended there. Katara's eyes were filled with tears of joy. She knew what should be written on that line, and couldn't wait to hear those words from him. And it would be soon, very soon.

Aang came in through the door, and noticed Katara with a grateful smile on her face. Looking at what she was reading, he panicked. "Ack! Katara! Don't read that!" he yelled, running towards her, his arms waving randomly.

Katara looked up. "Aang, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "But can you tell me what was supposed to be written on this next line?"

Katara turned the poem so Aang could see. Aang's eyes became as wide as a fish, and he blushed. "I… erm, um, that is…" he stammered. Gulping, he took a deep breath. Tugging on his collar, he looked up at Katara. "It's supposed to say, um, 'I love you.'"

An ecstatic smile crossed Katara's face. "Is that true?" she asked hopefully.

Aang smiled. "Well, um, yeah. I love you, Katara."

"Aang, I-" Katara wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you too."

"REALLY?" Aang shouted. But he didn't get a chance to say another word, for Katara grabbed him and they shared a kiss.

**TA-DAH!!! Kataang forever, yo! Okay, so maybe it won't happen like that-- but trust me, it will happen!!! I'm not setting deadlines for the next chapter anymore, because I never meet them. But trust me, it will be here… soon, very soon. (Maniacal Laughter) Just kidding. LOL. Oh, and Toru (Toph/Haru) is just something I dreamed up-- I think they'd be cute together, but I highly doubt it's gonna happen. I just hope this doesn't turn into a phenomenon(like Zutara). Anywho, that's all for now!!! Bye-bye!!**


End file.
